powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Gems
Dino Gems are the source of power for the Dino Rangers. They were salvaged from the meteorite that crashed into earth, millions of years ago, destroying the dinosaur population. Five Dino Gems of different colors (red, blue, yellow, black, and white) were found. The Gems' powers do not belong to whoever holds the gems; instead, the Gems wait for an ideal beneficiary to grab them, before they will permanently transfer their powers into that beneficiary's DNA. This bonding is permanent, and only the death of the beneficiary can return the powers to the Gem. However, energy can apparently be drained from them without the need for the bond. Along with super powers, the Gems also serve as communication mediums between other Gems, like a set of five wrist-worn walkie-talkies. After finding the Red, Blue, Yellow Gems, Dr. Thomas Oliver knew the risks of them falling into the wrong hands, and hid them. He also solicited Hayley Ziktor to create four Dino Morphers, which can harness the powers of the Dino Gems, allowing the beneficiaries to become Power Rangers. After Conner, Ethan, and Kira bonded with the red, blue, and yellow gems, they were given three of the morphers. Mesogog discovered the Black Dino Gem encased in amber, and captured Dr. Oliver. The good doctor managed to escape, with the Black Gem's powers bonding to him and allowing him use of the black morpher. Mesogog also had the White Gem, and secretly created his own Ranger morpher to utilize its powers; this later came into the possession of Trent Mercer The Dino Gems were later drained of their power when the Rangers used it to destroy Mesogog for good, likely negating the Rangers' special abilities as well. The powers of Kira's gem were later temporarily restored by the Sentinel Knight so that she could join the Retro Rangers in fighting alongside the Overdrive Rangers. Subsequently, her gem and those of the red, blue, and white Dino Gems were restored enough for at least one morph when they joined the Legendary Rangers. Some time into the future, the red, blue, and yellow Dino Gems' powers were restored by Broodwing and their users brought into the future as part of a plot to destroy the B-Squad Rangers, but the two groups of rangers instead joined forces and the Dino Rangers were later returned to their own time. Since it was established that Morphin Grid is the source of power harnessed by all Power Rangers generations, both Morphin Grid and the Dino Gems are arguably linked, which further explained how the Gems enable the users to transform into Dino Rangers. *'Red Dino Gem': Dino Gem of the Red Dino Ranger. Grants the user superhuman speed. *'Blue Dino Gem': Dino Gem of the Blue Dino Ranger. Grants the user super armored skin that can protect against physical attacks. *'Yellow Dino Gem': Dino Gem of the Yellow Dino Ranger. Grants the user the ability to emit the "Ptera-Scream", a blast like sonic screech from their mouth. *'Black Dino Gem': Dino Gem of the Black Dino Ranger. Grants the user invisibility. *'White Dino Gem': Dino Gem of the White Dino Ranger. Grants the user the ability to use a camouflage similar to a chameleon and super speed. *While not confirmed or denied, it is possible that if the Triassic Ranger were a separate Ranger, a Dino Gem would be produced if the Shield of Triumph itself was not the morpher. Image:Dinothunder-arsenal-dinogems.png|Dino Gems Il 794xN.1614482306 awz4.png|Dino Gems Box|link=Dino Gems Box 3 main Dino Bracelets.jpeg|Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Bracelets Black_Dino_Gem.jpg|Black Dino Gem and Dino Bracelet White Bracelet.png|White Dino Gem and Dino Bracelet dinobraceletsnn2.jpg|All Five Dino Gems and Bracelets Rangers_dino_gem_power.jpg|Dino Rangers surrounded with aura by their Dino Gem powers Category:Dino Thunder Category:Artifacts